


Abducted

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-01
Updated: 1999-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange creatures roam the sky of G889.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abducted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a conversation going on in my head.

"There she is!"

"Where?"

"Right there!"

"…Oh yes, I see her…!"

"She doesn't look like an apostate…"

"No, but you know what she did."

"Yes, she turned her back on Them."

"Refused to follow Their orders…"

"Made Their presence known…"

"Broke off all communications…"

"They would want her back to account for her crimes against Them…"

"Let's go grab her!"

"Yes, They'll be so pleased!"

"Get the extraction beam ready!"

"Beam's ready."

"Okay, hit it…"

An inaudible whoosh, a quick flash of light and she was gone. Disappeared from their midst. Where she had stood, there was nothing.

"Doc…? Julia…?"

***


End file.
